Una nuova vita
by pikkola akane
Summary: una nuova Bella e un diverso Edward.. una storia diversa da quella che conoscete..
1. L'incontro

Odio tutto della mia vita.  
Odio il nuovo marito di mia madre e il fatto che per colpa sua dobbiamo trasferirci di continuo da una città all'altra.  
Odio la decisione che hanno preso di mandarmi a vivere da mio padre che non vedo per anni.  
La cosa che mi fa più arrabbiare è che nessuno ha chiesto il mio parere, se ero d'accordo. Niente.  
Ma non mi stupisco, per loro sono solo un peso. Mia madre mi ha detto che starò lì per un po'. Mentre lei se la spasserà chissà dove e io invecchierò in questo paesino sperduto tra le montagne.  
Il fischio del treno interrompe i miei pensieri e mi rendo conto che devo scendere. Mi è stato detto di aspettare mio padre e come al solito lui non c'è. Mio padre, Charlie Swan, è famoso per i suoi ritardi ma nonostante questo è stato stato lo stesso scelto come capo della polizia.  
Mi siedo su una panchina e aspetto.  
Dopo pochi minuti avevo più freddo io che gli abitanti del Polo Nordi. Decisi allora di rifugiarmi nell'area di servizio della stazione per riscaldarmi e per riacquistare la sensibilità dei piedi e delle mani.  
Appena entrai fui assalita da un profumo di cioccolata calda così buono che avrebbe fatto venire l'aquolina anche ad un diabetico.  
Vado al bar e ne prendo una. Quando mi sono scaldata abbastanza, decido di fare un giro nel tabaccaio e vedere se c'è qualche rivista interessante.  
Mentre sfogkio alcune pagine di una rivista, entrarono un gruppo di ragzzi, chiaramente snob da come si comportavano.  
Erano tre ragazzi e due ragazze ma non mi soffermai molto su di loro anche perchè a me non vanno molto a genio le persone come loro.  
Continuo a leggere un articolo su una delle tante ragazze viziate che vivono a questo mondo e quei ragazzi persero la mia attenzione.  
Ritornai alla realtà solo quando qualcuno mi urtò facendomi cadere la rivista che stavo leggendo.  
Ehi attento! escamo, girandomi per vedere chi era stato. Appena mi girai, notai che era stato uno di quei ragazzi che avevo visto prima.  
La prossima volta stai più attenta mi disse lui sorpassandomi.  
Stai più attento TU la prossima volta! sbotto innervosita.  
" Ma dimmi te! penso.  
Appena parlai vidi che il ragazzo si era fermato di colpo e mi stava fissando in segno di sfida. Dopo alcuni secondi sul suo viso comparve un ghigno divertito.  
Dovresti stare più attenta a quello che dici mi disse.  
" Cosa... ma chi si crede di essere!!! " stavo scoppiando.  
Io dico quello che voglio e non sarai di certo tu a dirmi quello che devo dire!  
Tu non sai chi sono vero? mi domanda  
No e non ci tengo a saperlo  
Lo immaginavo.. devi essere per forza nuova per non conoscermi afferma sogghignando.  
Sarò anche nuova ma se non lo fossi stata non ci avre tenuto lo stesso a conoscerti!  
Ne sei proprio sicura?? mi disse mentre si avvicinava verso di me. Lo vedo fermarsi a pochi centimetri da me. Improvvisi flash mi ritornarono in mente, riportando alla luce brutte sensazioni: terrore, paura e dolore molto dolore.  
Stammi lontanto!!!!!!!!! e lo spinsi lontano da me.  
Vedo la sua faccia sorpresa e non mi stupisco. Deve essere uno che non è abituato a essere rifiutato. Non mi importava, non volevo rivivere tutto quello che mi ero ripromessa di dimenticare.  
Raccolsi le mie cose in fretta e uscii dal negozio.  
" Ma che le è preso?!" pensò il ragazzo " nessuna ragazza si è mai comportata così con me.. che strana ragazza.. il suo viso però... era terrorizzato.. che fosse terrorizzata da me??!! Ma che vado a pensare io nemmeno la conosco quella ragazza."  
Ehi Ed.. che ti prende?! Chi era quella ragzza? mi chiese Emmett, uno dei miei amici.  
Niente... lascia perdere.. allora ce ne andiamo?  
Se lo dici tu e uscirono sal negozio.

Appena uscii dal negozio mi ricordai che ero andata dentro per riscaldarmi.  
" Accidenti.. ma che mi è preso??!! " pensai.  
Presi un grande respiro e mi tranquillizai. Il terrore era svanito ma dentro di me sentivo una stranza sensazione.  
" Cosa può essere? Mi fa battere il cuore all'impazzata e non è mai successo.."  
Mentre penso a tutto questo, il suono di un clacson mi fa alzare il viso. Era Charlie che era arrivato a prendermi.  
Mi dimenticai dei miei strani pensieri e nu diressi verso la macchina di mio padre consapevole che a tutti i costi avrei iniziato una nuova vita qui a Forks lontano da tutti ma soprattutto da lui..


	2. Una serata in famiglia

Il tragitto in macchina fu abbastanza corto ma il silenzio che aleggiava sembrava non finire più.  
Io e mio padre non siamo mai stati dei veri e propri chiaccheroni, c'era mia madre per quello. A causa, però, di tutti quegli anni che non ci siamo più visti il nostro rapporto si è raffreddato.  
Allora come è stato il viaggio? Sei stanca? mi chiese all'improvviso mio padre  
E' stato lungo ma non troppo stancante affermo  
Ah bene. Comunque se a casa vuoi riposarti fai pure  
Tranquillo papà. Sto bene  
Charlie sorrise nell'udire la parola "papà": era da tempo che non lo chiamavo così.  
Ero felice perchè mio padre non era cambiato di una virgola: bastava pocoper farlo felice ed era un grosso timidone.  
Siamo arrivati mi disse  
Scesi dalla macchina e riconobbi subito la casa in cui avevo vissuto perpoco tempo prima che i miei genitori si separassero.  
Era rimasta uguale, certo un po' più rovinata dal tempo ma sempre la stessa.  
Quando entro vengo travolta dai ricordi che mi fanno sorridere. Questa sì che è la MIA casa.  
Senti manca poco all'ora di cena, tu vai pure a sistemare le tue cose di sopra che io intanto preparo qualcosa  
Sei sicuro di farcela da solo.. non vuoi una mano?? chiesi ricordando l'abilità culinaria di miopadre.  
No, no vai pure di sopra. Qui ci penso io!  
Per i miei gusti era un po' troppo eccitato ma feci lo stesso quello che mi aveva detto.  
Sistemo le mie cose nella mia vecchia camera in poco tempo, così decido di sdraiarmi sul letto e rilassarmi.  
Improvvisamente sento un rumore di pentole cadere.  
Accidenti! esclama da sotto mio padre.  
Scendo veloce le scale ma quando arrivo in cucina non resisto e scoppio in una fragorosa risata. Non riesco a fermarmi ma è più forte di me.  
Era da tempo che non ridevo così. Troppo tempo.  
Charlie era in cucina o almeno quel luogo che una volta si chiamava cucina.  
Le pareti erano tutte sporche di una specie dipastella, il pavimento era ricoperto di pentole e sul soffitto era appiccicata il resto di una pizza ( o almeno credo fosse una pizza! ).  
Mio padre stava nel centro della stanza, saltellando su un piede e imprecando a volontà.  
Era infarinato da capo a piedi, aveva più farima lui addosso che la pizza.  
Quando si accorse della mia presenza, divenne rosso come un peperone.  
Papà ma che hai combinato??!! Ti ho lasciato solo per poco tempo... dicevo questo ma con le mani mi tenevo la pancia.. che ridere!!!!  
No.. cioè.. volevo preparare la pizza.. però.... balbettava e si vedeva che era super imbrarazzato.  
Dai che ti aiuto... altrimenti mi dai ancora fuoco alla casa dissi continuando a ridere.  
Presi un grembiule e insieme a mio padre riordinai la cucina e preparammo la cena.  
Ridemmo e parlammo molto e in quella sera ritornai la Bella di una volta.  
Dopo cena, mentre risistemavamo tutto, mio padre mi parlò della nuova scuola.  
Pronta per domani?  
Diciamo di si ma se domani non torno a casa vuol dire che non sono sopravvissuta  
Dai non sarà così tremendo.... ce la farai  
Sicuro, me la caverò alla grande  
La scuola non dista tanto lontano in macchina ma io alla mattina esco presto quindi sarai costretta ad andarci a piedi. Saranno 20 minuti a piedi. Ti va bene lo stesso?  
Si, va bene tanto sono abituata a camminare tanto  
Ok  
Qaundo finimmo, ci augurammo la buonanotte e ognuno di noi due si ritirò nella propria stanza.  
Mi preparo per andare a dormire e quando mi infilo sotto le coperte inizioa riflettere.  
" Domani.. speriamo vada tutto bene.. nuovi professori, nuovi amici da farsi.. oh mamma che ansia!.... Chissà se lo rivedrò però...."  
Ripenso a quel ragazzo e il mio cuore inizia di nuovo a battere velocemente,  
" Ma a che cosa penso! E' meglio che dormo.. "  
Pensato questo mi giro su un lato e prendo sonno. con un sorriso stampato sul viso. FONT


	3. Il primo giorno di scuola

Quando suonò la sveglia, io ero già sveglia da un po'. Sarà stata l'ansia, non lo so. So solo che per mezz'ora mi sono girata e rigirata nel letto senza concludere niente.

Mi sono alzata e mi sono preparata per affrontare il mio primo giorno di scuola.

Charlie era già andato al lavoro ein casa regnava un silenzio pazzesco.

Guardai l'orologio e decisi che era meglio incamminrsi, se non volevo aririvare tardi.

Presi una briosche al volo, accesi il mio mp3 e mi incamminai.

Sulle note di una delle mie canzoni preferite camminavo lungo il viale e mi guardavo in giro.

Niente era cambiato, a parte qualche casetta e qualche albero in più.

Quando arrivai vicino alla scuola, vidi macchine piene di ragazzi tutti eccitati e pimpanti.

"Come si fa ad essere così già di prima mattina!" pensai.

Passai in mezzo al cortile e appena mi avvicinai all'ingresso avevo già mille occhi puntati su di me.

"Evvai comincia la tortra", andai in segreteria per sapere a quali corsi ero stata assegnata. Guardai l'orario: prima ora scienze.

"Cominciamo bene!"

Ci misi un po' a trovare l'aula ma alla fine seguii uun gruppo di ragazzi, che da quello che avevo sentito, andavano proprio nella mia stessa classe.

In classe fui presentata dall'insegnante, una di quelle cose imbarazzanti che non avrei mai voluto che succedesse.

Ragazzi... vi presento Isabella Swan. Viene da Seattle e da oggi sarà una di voi

Tutti mi stavno fissando ma uno sguardo in particolare mi attirò più degli altri.

"Non ci posso credere... la mia allora è sfiga!!"

Isabella, vuoi dire qualcosa?

Ah ok. Io sono Isabella ma per gli amici Bella. Vengo da Seattle e da qualche giorno vivo qui insieme a mio padre. Spero di diventare vostra amica.

Lui mi fissava e stava sogghignando. Che cavolo aveva da ridere non lo so.

Bene, Bella puoi andarti a sedere in quel banco vuoto vicino a Edward

"Ecco lo sapevo. L'unico posto libero doveva per forza essere quello vicino a lui!"

Per tutta la lezione lui continuò a guardarmi e a ridere. "Prima o poi lo prendo a pugni"

Alla fine non resistetti.

Che hai da ridere tanto.. si può sapere??!!

Niente

Se fosse niente non rideresti

E che mi fai ridere

Come mai?

Devi proprio essere matta per trasferirti da Seattle in questo buco

Ho i miei buoni motivi gli dissi abbassando il viso.

Posso immaginare disse ridacchiando.

Quel tono trafottente non lo sopportavo più e per questo mi vennero fuori parole che non volevo che uscissero.

Nessuno può immaginare quello che provo. Fuggire dalla propria vita, essere lasciata sola dalle persone a te più care, essere incolpata ingiustamente..

Cosa vuoi dire?

Quando mi resi conto delle parole che avevo detto, mi maledì da sola.

Niente.. lascia perdere

Per fortuna suonò la campanella e potei scappare da quella conversazione che non avrei amai dovuto iniziare.

"Ma che cavolo mi è preso? Avevo promesso di non parlarne più con nessuno!!"

Edward rimase in classe ripensando alle parole della ragazza.

"Cosa voleva dire? Improvvisamente si è intristita...Avrò toccato un tasto dolente..." pensò Ed.

Ehi Ed, che fai ancora lì, andiamo? chiese Emmett.

Si, arrivo prese la sua roba e uscì.


End file.
